Hold On
by Charma1219
Summary: James and Lily Potter die when Harry is 5 and Harry is sent to live with Remus, Sirius and Severus. *Not Slash*
1. Shocks

I know I know! Another 5-year-old Harry fic! I seriously think I'm obsessed!! But I have no idea where this is going, if anywhere! I just came up with this while writing for 'A Different Life'. I have no plans for this or anything else written, so if I do continue with this it won't be updated nearly as often as my other fic. But I do like this fic because not only does it have Harry, Severus and Remus, but also Sirius! So please tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING here, J. K. Rowling owns it all. I do not get anything out of this story except the joy of writing and being able to express myself. Thankyou...  
  
Hold On  
  
Chapter 1 - Shocks  
  
Severus ran into the house, a house that looked like it was seconds from collapsing. He just hoped that Pettigrew hadn't given him the wrong address, though he very much doubted it. Severus could be very persuasive when getting information out of someone although Pettigrew didn't know who he had told the information to, as Severus had his hood on. As soon as Peter had come to gloat how he was Voldemort's favourite one now because he had given the Potters to Voldemort, Severus first thought was for Lily. He and Lily had always been good friends in school, even if she was going out with James, they had always been best friends. And although they loved each other, it was love for a friend. Different from the one Lily and James' shared.  
  
Lily, James and their child, Harry had been in hiding for 4 years, ever since Harry had turned one. Peter had always been their secret keeper, which makes one think 'why did he wait 4 years before giving out there location?' But Pettigrew had never been let out of sight once being made secret keeper. There were always 5 fully trained Aurors around him as well as Black and Lupin. Not only that but they were also at a secret location. But Pettigrew waited, and waited until everyone was in such a state that they felt that if anything was to happen it would have already, and then he ran.  
  
Why was so much effort put into saving one family? Well simple, though it was not common knowledge, James was the surviving heir of Gryffindor, not only that but when his son was born, Harry, there was such a force of magic on him, such power which would radiate that Dumbledore went to the books to find out what was happening to Harry.  
  
Later research revealed that a prophecy that said of a child who would be the descendent of Godric Gryffindor, that child would be the one to bring light to the forces fighting against the dark. He would be the one and only saviour who would bring down the darkness that was sure to enslave all, but with great loss to him. That child was Harry Potter. And unfortunately James' told his friends, which had included Pettigrew, so soon after Voldemort also knew which was why he was after the Potters.  
  
No one expected a thing until Pettigrew escaped that morning, running back to Voldemort and giving him the information that he needed. No one knew the location of Lily, James or Harry Potter except Pettigrew himself, so no one knew where to look, where to send Aurors to try and save them, where to give them warning.  
  
Severus had been sent to go to a Death Eater meeting and try and find their location. Once Pettigrew told him he immediately sent an owl to both Sirius and Remus, and another to Dumbledore.  
  
Severus had ran as fast as he could after Apparating into the village where the Potters were currently living, he apparated as close as he could get, but there were certain protections placed around their house and the houses around them, meaning that Severus had to run quite a fair way.  
  
Once he found the house he was looking for he was in shock. He knew he was at the right house because it looked like it had been attacked. He also knew it was about to collapse, but he had to see if Lily was all right, though he had little hope that she was. No one had survived an attack by the Dark Lord.  
  
He ran into the house to find it looking as though someone had come in and demolished everything in sight. Every picture, every piece of furniture looked destroyed.  
  
Looking down the hall more he could see a body laying on the ground. Running closer to it he could see James lying dead on the floor, eyes still opened and unseeing, and wand pointed out, ready to attack. Severus crouched down and looked at his enemy. All through school he remembered hating James and wishing he were dead. He now knew how stupid that was. Seeing it he knew that nothing had changed, just a life taken away for no good reason.  
  
Severus shook his head slightly and reached out to James face, bring his hand over his eyes and closing them.  
  
He stood back up and went in search for Lily. Not once looking back.  
  
He walked up the stairs and entered the first room on his right. And there he saw what he had feared all along.  
  
Lily lay on the ground, dead. A look of fear across her face, eyes still wide open. Severus immediately fell to his knees beside her. He put his hand to her check and he could feel her cold wet face, the tears still there. He pulled his hand back and put his face into his hands. Crying, yet no tears were falling. Severus had not cried since before he could remember. Yet he couldn't help it when one slowly leaked down his face. He kept muttering the same word, looking helplessly at the woman that lay in front of him.  
  
"Lily..." he kept repeating it softly, more to himself then to her body.  
  
Severus again put his hand over her face, and he closed her eyes to. He then got up and was about to pull out his wand when he heard a small weeping noise. Looking up he saw him, little Harry Potter, huddled in the corner of the room, muttering wordlessly to himself, as if still in shock.  
  
Severus had completely forgotten about Lily's son. Severus took a step forward but immediately stopped, hearing some not good noises from the ceiling above, and with one look at the ceiling, he knew it was just about to collapse. He could hear it cracking.  
  
He quickly took out his wand, he ran over to Harry, and bent down in front of the scared looking boy, who didn't even seem to notice Severus at all, picked him up and balancing him with one arm and his hip, he levitated Lily in front of them.  
  
Once they saw James Severus heard a small gasp from Harry, straight after the boys face immediately buried into his chest.  
  
Severus levitated James too and quickly left the house.  
  
He could hear something collapsing towards the back of the house, and moments after they were clear from the house, out in the street the house fully collapsed making a loud crashing noise.  
  
He carefully laid Lily and James onto the grass of their front garden, and just stared at what was the house, not being able to look at either Lily or James. Knowing there images were already engraved in his mind, he knew he would be seeing those two faces, haunting him in his dreams for a long while.  
  
Harry pulled his head back so he could look at Severus' face. Once he was sure he had his attention he began to speak.  
  
"They aren't just sleeping are they..." He whispered, looking into Severus' eyes, searching.  
  
Severus opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn't know what to say to this small boy that was still huddled in his arms with Lily's eyes, gazing into his own. Instead he just shook his head. And seeing the pain and despair cross over Harry's face he couldn't help but feel something for the boy. Even if he was part of James, he was also part of Lily.  
  
Harry lay back against Severus' chest, tears rolling down his checks, and it wasn't very long until he was fast asleep, too exhausted to keep going.  
  
A few moments later there seemed to be a strong surge of magic, Severus knew the ministry was taking down the enchantments that were on the house and the ones around it so they could get there quickly.  
  
Soon after, it stopped and pops could be heard all around. The ministry had got there. And just after you heard the pops, were the collected gasps of each and everyone.  
  
He then heard cries of sadness. He saw Sirius and Remus rush towards James and Lily's bodies and falling to the ground in front of them. Sirius was openly weeping for them. Remus just sat there shocked, mouth slightly opened and just staring at their bodies. Reaching out and taking Lily's cold hand into his own.  
  
Everyone there was all pretty much ignoring Severus, all too rapped up with looking at the now destroyed house in front of them or at the dead bodies of Lily and James Potter to take much notice of him.  
  
Severus almost jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around too see Albus Dumbledore, looking grave, none of the twinkles that you could almost always find were in his eyes. They now looked dull and lifeless.  
  
"Severus..." Dumbledore started, knowing that he would be very upset, seeing one of his closest friends dead.  
  
"...I'm so sorry." He looked like he was going to say more but Severus cut him off.  
  
"Don't. I'm too tired for this speech." He let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Feeling completely saddened. "I would just like to be alone if you don't mind" then he added as if an after thought "Please..."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, but then focused on the little boy in his arms.  
  
"Is that Harry?" Dumbledore asked, indicating towards him.  
  
Severus just nodded.  
  
"He survived?"  
  
Severus again just nodded, not understanding how he had, but not prepared to think about that right now.  
  
"Poor boy... I can't image what he's going through right now." Dumbledore's eyes, if possible looked even duller at the thought of the boys pain that he was to endure.  
  
Severus didn't say anything, and after a moment Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Please do me a favour Severus, can you take him to Sirius' manor, and stay there with him until we come back. I need to have a talk with Sirius and Remus." Dumbledore didn't really think that Severus would agree, knowing that he had just said a moment ago that he wanted to be alone.  
  
Severus looked down at the boy that lay sleeping in his arms, his face hidden from view. His head was screaming 'No!' He firstly didn't want to have to step foot in Black's house, also what if Harry woke up? What was he meant to say? Plus the pain of looking into his eyes, Lily's eyes. He would be a reminder of Lily. But at the thought he knew that he couldn't turn down Dumbledore's request.  
  
He would do this for Lily.  
  
Anyway, as soon as Dumbledore, Black and Lupin came back he could be alone, angry and sulk all he wanted at his own house.  
  
*******************************************  
  
After flooing inside Sirius' house, Severus carefully sat down on a couch there, not really wanting to look around the place. He was careful not to jolt Harry too much, not really wanting him to wake up either.  
  
It had been a long day and Severus found himself feeling immensely tired. He carefully shifted Harry into a more comfortable position, and closed his eyes, trying to forget the events of the day. Soon darkness took over and he was asleep.  
  
**************************************  
  
Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore flooed into Sirius' house to find something quite of a shock to them. Severus Snape was asleep on the couch, in his arms was a little boy, also sleep, both looking exhausted.  
  
Remus, after looking at Harry and Severus went straight to a close by chair, collapsed in it, he leaned his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands, silently crying.  
  
Sirius went on a rampage. He went over to his mantel above his fireplace and hit everything off it, making a smashing sound echo throughout the once silent house. He just started hitting everything in sight, screaming in anger.  
  
Severus who had woke up as soon as Sirius hit the first thing off the mantel, quickly stood up, carefully placing a surprisingly still asleep Harry back onto the couch before trying to restrain Sirius, putting his arms around him, preventing Sirius from hitting anything else.  
  
Sirius struggled to get him off.  
  
"BLACK! STOP! Do you want to wake Harry?" Severus all but yelled at Sirius.  
  
Sirius immediately stopped, and for a moment just did nothing. Everyone was still, Remus still quietly crying in the corner, and then Sirius went limp in Severus' arms, crying.  
  
Severus slowly lowered Sirius to the ground, as he saw that he was no longer trying to smash everything in sight and slowly stood up and looked up at Dumbledore who was looking thoughtfully at him, Sirius still on the ground crying.  
  
"Severus, could you take Harry and find him a spare room, I know Sirius has a few around the place, and could you put him into bed. I need a word with Sirius and Remus in private" Dumbledore asked, not looking at Severus but keeping his eyes on Sirius.  
  
Severus nodded and went back over to Harry. He carefully picked him up and began looking for a room.  
  
The first couple of rooms he found he was sure that they were both Sirius' and Remus' as they were both in a mess. He shook his head at it and continued looking.  
  
After a few more rooms he finally found one that looked unused which had a bed in it.  
  
He lowered Harry onto it, then took his shoes off and put him under the covers, he muttered a spell on the blankets making sure they stayed warm throughout the night, pulling the blanket up close to his face, he brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. Gasping at what he saw. Upon the boys forehead was a scar, in a very odd shape, it looked like a lighting bolt. Severus placed a finger over it and traced it. He briefly wondered what actually really happened that night. He shrugged and headed over to the door, taking one last look at the boy sleeping in the bed before him.  
  
And then he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
He headed back out and found Dumbledore sitting at the Kitchen with Sirius and Remus.  
  
Severus poked his head in and spoke to Dumbledore. "I'll just be leaving now. Harry is in the room 4 doors to your left." Severus turned around and headed towards the fireplace before he was called back by Dumbledore. He looked longingly at the fireplace before he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes?" Severus asked.  
  
"Please sit down, this concerns you too," Dumbledore said, waving his hand and making another chair appear out of thin air.  
  
Once Severus had sat Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Now there are two possibilities for Harry. One is that Harry be placed with his Aunt and Uncle from Lily's side of the family.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked slightly horrified at the thought.  
  
Another is that he be placed here, with you three.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked hopeful at that. Severus looked shocked.  
  
"What do you mean 'you three'?" Severus was horrified at what Dumbledore was implying.  
  
"Yes, I would like you to stay here with Sirius and Remus to look after young Harry."  
  
"WHAT?! Why?" Severus asked starting to feel a bit light headed.  
  
"Well I'm sure that Sirius and Remus would spoil him rotten, I need someone to even him out a bit." Dumbledore said, smiling at Severus.  
  
Severus was not amused.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and tried again.  
  
"Sirius and Remus are not fit enough to look after Harry."  
  
"WHAT!" Sirius shouted outraged at what he was hearing.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Sirius, you will both be brilliant parents one day to your own kids, and I'm sure to Harry. But at the moment you have just suffered a great loss. And what happened when you arrived will be just the tip of the iceberg to what you are both going to feel. And Harry is also going through that. In order for you both to heal you can not have to look after a 5 year old child who is going to need a lot of attention to also heal from this." Dumbledore said, watching as Sirius and Remus looked understandingly at him, Severus only looked at him like he had grown an extra head.  
  
"Severus, I know you are also healing from Lily's death, but I feel that in order for you to heal, you need to help Harry heal. You just need to trust me."  
  
Severus looked like he wanted to do anything but what Dumbledore was suggesting.  
  
"I'm sorry Albus but I can't." Severus said, refusing to have to be near Black and Lupin anymore then was necessary.  
  
"Albus, you're sure that Harry can't just stay here with Remus and I? You could just ask someone to do this besides Snape if there has to be someone else" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry but I will only allow Harry to remain here if Severus agrees." Dumbledore said, knowing that he could really just ask someone else to stay with Sirius and Remus, but he knew that Severus needed this. Even if he didn't know it yet. Besides he didn't trust anyone enough to do this except Severus. Anyway, maybe Harry will help Severus to loosen up a bit.  
  
Sirius, who didn't really look to fond of the idea of having Snape living in the same house with him, spoke up. "Do it for Lily, she wouldn't want him to grow up with her sister. Lily hated her...Please Snape... For Lily..." Sirius begged, just wanting Harry to be able to live with him, not caring that he was actually begging Snape for something.  
  
Severus looked away, thinking of what Black had just said. Damn that stupid annoying fool, Damn that werewolf, Damn that old bloody annoying man! Damn them all! They all knew that Lily was his weakness, and now they were using her against him.  
  
He sighed "How long would it have to be for?" Severus asked, looking defeated and tired,  
  
***************************************  
  
Harry woke up that morning feeling strange. His bed didn't normally feel like this? He opened his eyes to realise he didn't recognise any of his surroundings. He looked around and there was nobody in the room. But he could hear talking somewhere else in the house.  
  
He sat up and then everything from the previous night hit him, making him gasp and catch his breath.  
  
After the last memory of last night hit, falling asleep while that man was holding him, Harry stood up, feeling the need to be with someone, and not alone.  
  
He walked towards where he could hear the voices, and stood in the doorway of what looked to be the kitchen.  
  
He saw four men all sitting around a table talking, all looking very tired. His concentration was broken by one of the men as he spoke to him.  
  
"Harry your up. Do come and sit down, you must be starving." Dumbledore said. A couple twinkles returning to his eyes as he boy gave him a small smile.  
  
Harry sat down in an empty chair that appeared out of nowhere and just looked around at his surroundings.  
  
"Harry, I doubt that you remember me, but my name is Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Harry just nodded looking back at the man that had spoken to him before. He then turned to the other man next to him.  
  
"Severus Snape." Severus said shortly.  
  
"And I believe you know Sirius and Remus." Dumbledore continued, giving Severus a pointed look.  
  
Harry nodded. Looking at the men that looked like they were about to break down in tears just by looking at him.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Harry, can you tell me what happened last night?" Dumbledore tried again.  
  
Harry looked frightened at the very prospect.  
  
"It's okay Harry, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Dumbledore said, getting up and walking behind Harry, he then pointed his wand at Harry and muttered a charm that no one else in the room heard, and then all of a sudden Harry was asleep in the chair.  
  
Dumbledore then closed his eyes and concentrated on Harry, pointing his wand at him.  
  
After a couple of moments the events of last night started to play out on a 3D picture in the middle of the kitchen, in front of them all. By the end both Sirius and Remus had tears in their eyes, which were leaking down their faces. Severus' eyes glazed over when he saw Lily, who died protecting her son. Everyone was amazed at what happened to Voldemort. He seemed to just disappear after having the spell rebound from Harry.  
  
Once the last scene played the picture suddenly left and everyone was in a state of shock.  
  
Harry began to slowly wake up.  
  
"What..." Harry began but he stopped half way, not seeming to care about the question anymore. A few tears escaping his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore put a supporting hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little.  
  
Harry quickly wiped his tears away and looked anywhere but at the eyes that were all staring at him intensely.  
  
Dumbledore then waved his wand and food appeared in front of them all.  
  
"Well dig in" Dumbledore, trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably.  
  
Harry looked down at the table and his eyes widened. There was toast, eggs, cereal, milk, juice, pancakes and things that you could put on your toast and pancakes.  
  
Shame really that he wasn't very hungry! 


	2. Diagon Alley

Thankyou to athenakitty, Peepokeepo, Julie, Barbara and angeL_1215 for reviewing! Love you all!  
  
Hold On  
  
Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley  
  
It had been three days since Dumbledore had left Severus in his own little hell.  
  
It really hadn't been too bad, Harry was quiet and Sirius and Remus were too upset to make comments to him or play any pranks. And the place was forever silent, sometimes too silent for Severus' liking. In Severus' opinion he was living with three children, it just seemed wrong for it to always be quiet.  
  
Severus just sat at the Kitchen table, reflecting on the three days that he had just had.  
  
Sirius had tried to just forget James and Lily's deaths, he just moved on and would deal with the pain another day, which was alright for now but it would someday catch up and would end up being worse. But Sirius had been adamant about spending every spare second with Harry, which was fine with Severus, as it was he who was supposed to be helping Harry through this.  
  
He could understood why Dumbledore had not wanted Sirius and Remus to look after Harry by themselves, Sirius may be helping Harry to heal by being there for him at the moment, as all they did was sit together, never saying a word, Sirius just holding Harry close to him, Sirius was only making it worse for himself. Severus knew that soon Harry would want to talk soon, and he would want some answers and Black would not be the person to answer them. He was not stable enough for that.  
  
Remus had taken to locking himself in his room, staring blankly at the wall. Sometimes tears would fall from his completely neutral face, showing the pain he was facing from the inside. Severus, while severely disliking him, did not mind him as much as Sirius, and therefore felt compelled to bring him his meals, knowing the loss he was feeling. Although he just left the food next to him, never saying a word and never staying long at all. Every time he went back in there, the food from the previous day would be gone and everything was clean and back where it belonged. Severus just assumed that he did it at night when everyone was asleep.  
  
For the most part Severus too was in his room alone, mourning the death of Lily. He couldn't believe that she was gone. In a way it was good to know that a least a part of her was still living, through her sacrifice she had still saved part of herself in Harry.  
  
*************************************  
  
Severus was the only one up and as he was looking around he was quickly realising that they were in need of more food. There was enough to get them all through one more day, and Severus didn't think that any of them would feel like going shopping the next day as that was the day that the funeral was to be held for both Lily and Potter. He needed to re-stock some of his potions.  
  
He was just passing through the living room when he saw a head sticking out of the fire.  
  
"Ah Severus, how is everyone?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"As good as can be expected."  
  
"I just thought I would check up on you all, make sure there were no problems"  
  
"Everything is fine"  
  
"Where are they all?"  
  
"Black is probably with Harry and Lupin is most likely in his room." Severus answered while grabbing his coat from where it was currently hanging.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Diagon Alley, we are running low on a few things." Severus answered shortly, checking to make sure he had money.  
  
"Severus, take Sirius, Remus and Harry with you. They need to get out and get some fresh air into their systems. It will do them all some good." Dumbledore said before his head disappeared through the fire, not waiting for a rebuttal that Severus was sure to give.  
  
Severus stayed where he was, still staring at where Dumbledore's head been, silently he agreed with Dumbledore, being away from the house would do them all some good. But getting Sirius and Remus out of the house would prove to be more a problem then anything.  
  
*****************************************  
  
An hour after Severus had his conversation with Dumbledore, Harry, Sirius, Remus and Severus all stepped out of the fire and into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Severus immediately left to get the potion ingredients that he needed, leaving strict instructions with Sirius and Remus to buy groceries that they would be able to get by on for a while. They were all to meet back there for lunch.  
  
***  
  
Sirius and Remus had just banished all the food they brought back to the house and were now on their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. They were all tired and wanted nothing more to get back home.  
  
Harry wanted to be back home more then both Sirius and Remus, but he wanted to get back to his old home, with his parents.  
  
Just as they were almost at their destination Sirius suddenly took off, Remus yelling his name out, wondering what he was doing. Then he saw it. He saw why Sirius was running. He was chasing something. He was chasing someone. A small rat.  
  
Remus too took off without another thought, leaving Harry stranded, though only for a second as Harry chased after both Remus and Sirius, not wanting to be alone in a place that he didn't know very well.  
  
When Harry caught up to them they were in a dead end in a side street, nobody in sight except Sirius and Remus.  
  
"How? You can't Apparate or Disparate here." Remus said logically.  
  
A cry from Harry alerted them and they immediately turned around.  
  
Wormtail had him by the arm, slowly walking backwards, but he remained facing both Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Pettigrew you traitor! Let him go!" Sirius barked  
  
Wormtail just shook his head, looking very frightened, and continued walking backwards, still holding Harry.  
  
Sirius advanced on him but Wormtail tightened his grip on Harry and a crack could be heard as well as Harry's cries of pain. Wormtail had broken his arm. Sirius immediately stopped short.  
  
Both Remus and Sirius had their wands pointed at Wormtail, glaring hatefully.  
  
Wormtail continued walking towards the crowds who were oblivious to what was happening in the side street that they continued to walk past.  
  
"Why Wormtail? What did James and Lily ever do to you? What did Harry ever do to you?" Remus asked, his voice thick with emotion.  
  
Wormtail didn't even look like he even heard what Remus had asked. He just continued to walk backwards, looking a bit panicky now.  
  
Once Wormtail got to the end of the side street he looked straight at Sirius and Remus and spoke clearly.  
  
"The Dark Lord will be back soon, and you'll wish you had picked your sides better." Wormtail said smirking at Sirius and Remus, then right before their eyes he transformed into a rat and ran out into the crowd, leaving Harry behind.  
  
Sirius growled at where Wormtail had been previously standing and he and Remus took off after him.  
  
Harry just stayed where he was, breathing heavily and cradling his arm.  
  
*********************  
  
Severus didn't know where Sirius, Remus or Harry was. He was looking in all the shops as he went past them and through the entire crowd trying to find them, cursing them the whole time.  
  
He did a sideway glance down the dark side street and saw Harry sitting on the ground with his legs brought up to his chest, slowly rocking himself looking very much alone and frightened.  
  
"Harry?" Severus gasped.  
  
The small boy turned his head to see Severus, then after a moment Harry immediately got up and ran over to him, tears making there way down his face.  
  
Severus knelled down and observed Harry as he ran towards him, noting that he was holding his arm as he did.  
  
"What happened?" Severus asked as soon as Harry was in front of him.  
  
Harry didn't answer but leaned his head against Severus for support, still tears falling down his face.  
  
"Where is Black and Lupin?" Severus tried again, wondering why Harry was there alone.  
  
"They went after him." Harry whispered.  
  
"Who?" Severus asked.  
  
"Wormtail" Harry said even softer then before.  
  
Severus took a sharp intake of breath. Pettigrew.  
  
"Come on" Severus said, carefully picking Harry up. Getting a closer look at Harry's arm he could tell that it was broken.  
  
Severus went into the closest shop that sold potions. He quickly brought one for the pain, knowing that if he gave Harry a potion to heal the broken bone it would cause some side affects, and if he just took Harry to Madam Pomfrey she would be able to heal him with no side affects.  
  
After giving Harry the potion for the pain they made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron, so they could Floo to Hogwarts.  
  
When they were there Severus could see Fudge. He practically groaned when he saw him making his way over to them.  
  
"Well look who we have here! Harry Potter!" Fudge said, smiling at Harry.  
  
Severus put Harry down and looked like he was going to make a remark when Harry took a couple of steps towards Fudge, staring intently at him and he said "Mark"  
  
Fudge narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
  
"Mark? No, my name in Cornelius, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic" he replied, clearly gloating at his newly founded title.  
  
Harry shook his head, being stubborn; he walked closer to Fudge, dragging along Severus at the same time with his good arm.  
  
He then let go of Severus and reached out and pointed to Fudge's arm, and said "Mark"  
  
"I don't-" Fudge started but stopped as he saw the small boy had walked the last remaining steps so he was directly in front of him, then the small boy took his arm. Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was now staring intently at them.  
  
Harry started to pull his sleeve up, Fudges eyes went wide and he immediately pulled his arm away with such force that it knocked Harry off his feet.  
  
Severus immediately picked Harry off the floor, placing him carefully on his feet. All the while Fudge slowly edging his way towards the door.  
  
Severus dusted Harry off, not bothering to ask if he was okay, but narrowing his eyes at the retreating figure of Fudge.  
  
Eyes still on Fudge, Severus spoke to Harry. "What did you mean by mark?"  
  
His eyes focused on Harry for a moment and saw the boys eyes wonder down to his arm, the arm with his Dark Mark. He looked from it to Harry, then back to Fudge, who was nearly by the door now. People around them were just watching, not understanding what was happening.  
  
Severus immediately began walking over to Fudge.  
  
"Fudge, Come here now!"  
  
"How-How dare you. I am the Minister of Magic, and I do not have time for this, now if you will excuse me..."  
  
He started to open the door when Severus grabbed him from behind and threw him up against the wall.  
  
Fudge's eyes went wide with fear.  
  
"Snape what the HELL do you think you are doing! You could go to Azkaban for this! Now let me GO!" Fudge tried to struggle free, but Severus was too strong for him.  
  
Everyone was just watching what was happening in shock, not moving at all.  
  
Severus pulled his wand out, pointed it at Fudge's neck, and told him to pull his sleeve up.  
  
Fudge took a big gulp, sweat was visibly falling from his face, a panicked looked settling over him.  
  
"NOW!" Severus bellowed.  
  
Fudge looked from his arm, to Severus' outstretched wand and back to his arm again. Slowly he lifted his sleeve up.  
  
A gasp escaped the room from nearly every person there.  
  
His arm was completely normal, not a tattoo to be seen.  
  
Only then did Severus realise what he had been doing. He just attacked the Minister of Magic! He held him at wand-point! He could get sent to Azkaban for life for this! Oh Merlin what had he done!  
  
Severus immediately let go of him, watching as he slowly slid down the wall and onto the ground. His wand still didn't leave him though.  
  
Severus felt someone move past him so they were in-between him and Fudge.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
Harry reached out and took Fudges left forearm and held it in his hand. Everyone was watching him, wondering what he was doing. Harry closed his eyes, looking as though he was concentrating.  
  
He then opened his eyes and turned to Severus.  
  
"Hidden." Was all Harry said as he walked off back to the corner of the room and sat down cross-legged, watching.  
  
Severus just stared at Harry for a moment and then his eyes went back to Fudge who was as white as a ghost. He had gone this far, what was one more thing right?  
  
He placed his wand on his forearm and muttered "Apperio"  
  
A bright yellow light shot from Severus' wand to Fudges forearm. Then the Dark Mark appeared where there was once nothing.  
  
Again mostly everyone in the Leaky Cauldron gasped.  
  
Fudge was looking on in horror, his whole world crashing down around him.  
  
He jumped at Severus but Severus was too quick and was able to knock Fudge out before he had barely moved.  
  
A few moments later Aurors arrived, taking Fudge with them. Apparently someone had owled them, probably telling them that Fudge was being attacked, but when they arrived and saw the Dark Mark, they immediately took him.  
  
Severus walked back over to Harry and looked in shock at the boy. How had he known Fudge was a Death Eater? He sorely wanted to ask this but as he saw Harry grimace in pain he realised the potion must be wearing off. He hadn't intended it to be a long lasting pain relieving one since he assumed they would be at Hogwarts and in the hospital wing by now.  
  
"Come on Harry" Severus said, taking Harry's good arm and leading him to the fireplace in there and throwing some floo powder in. He picked Harry up and then stepped into the now green flames, yelling 'Hogwarts'!  
  
***  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts in a fireplace near Dumbledore's office. Severus took one look at Harry and then led him towards Dumbledore's office, knowing he would take him to the Hospital Wing after. Harry seemed more interested in the surroundings then his arm anyway. Severus was sure he would enjoy looking at Dumbledore's office.  
  
Severus just reached it when he saw Dumbledore coming down the hallway towards him, which was lucky since he only just realised that he didn't know the password.  
  
"Severus? Harry? Well isn't this a nice surprise!" Dumbledore said, smiling at both of them. "Come in, I assume you would like to speak to me?" Dumbledore asked, muttering the password.  
  
"Yes." Severus answered, following him up there, still holding Harry in his arms.  
  
"Sit down, both of you." Dumbledore said politely.  
  
Severus placed Harry on the floor so he could look around, and then sat down on one for the many chairs.  
  
Severus explained everything that had happened that day, right up to Fudge being taken away by Aurors.  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair in thought.  
  
"Harry..." Dumbledore said calmly "... how did you know that Cornelius had the Dark Mark?"  
  
"Who?" Harry asked  
  
"The man in the Leaky Cauldron Harry."  
  
"A feeling" Harry answered, not going into anymore detail then that.  
  
"How did you know I had the Dark Mark? I do not recall a time showing you or telling you." Severus asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at Harry.  
  
"Same as what I did with that man, but I knew you weren't bad."  
  
"What do you mean Harry? You felt that Cornelius was bad, and felt that Severus wasn't?" Dumbledore asked, trying to understand.  
  
Harry distractedly nodded, picking up a ball about the size of a marble, looking at it then placing it back where he found it.  
  
"I think I should take him to the Hospital Wing, he's not being much of a help anyway." Severus said, glaring slightly at Harry.  
  
"Yes, that is probably a good idea. I'll let Remus and Sirius know where you and Harry are if I see them at Diagon Alley" Dumbledore said, while getting up. "I'll need to go to the Ministry building they have there and have a talk with Cornelius. No doubt that is where he is being held for the moment." Dumbledore then stepped up to his Fireplace, smiling as he saw Severus lead Harry towards the door.  
  
**************************************  
  
Sirius and Remus searched for a good couple of hours before giving up on finding Wormtail.  
  
"The slimy rat got away!" Sirius said in disgust.  
  
"Yeah" Remus agreed, a moment later he continued absentmindedly "But not before he hurt...Oh Merlin! We left Harry!" Remus gasped, slapping his hand to his forehead.  
  
Sirius lost all colour in his face and looked at Remus in horror.  
  
Remus could tell he was about to panic, but he didn't get the chance as Dumbledore put his hand on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
Sirius immediately whipped around, wand pointed out, he lowered it as soon as he realised it was Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you happen to know where Harry is?" Remus asked, slightly panicky  
  
"Severus took him to see Madam Pomfrey. He will meet you back at your place once he is finished there. I'll drop by there tomorrow after the funeral to discuss something with you all."  
  
Sirius and Remus both breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Is he alright?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, just a broken arm I believe, I am guessing that you lost Peter?"  
  
"Yes" Sirius said darkly. "The bastard got away"  
  
Dumbledore put a reassuring hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I must be off, things to do, people to see." Dumbledore said, heading towards the Ministry building just a few steps away.  
  
Sirius and Remus watched him go before running to the nearest fireplace to get home.  
  
Once they arrived they found that Harry and Snape weren't back yet.  
  
Sirius paced around the room for 20 minutes before he decided he was going to make sure Harry was alright and go to Hogwarts himself.  
  
But he only got a few steps before the fire blazed, indicating someone was about to enter.  
  
Soon after they saw Severus enter, holding a tired looking Harry who had a bandage around his arm.  
  
Once Severus saw Sirius and Remus anger reflected in his eyes.  
  
"I can not believe you two! Not only did you put yourselves at risk, but also Harry. Think about what he has been through in the past few days. And you two..." Severus advanced on both Sirius and Remus. "...took him with you and went after Pettigrew where he was attacked! Then just LEFT him there! Have you completely lost your minds?! Lily died protecting him, she gave her life for Harry and this is how you treat her sacrifice!" Severus was furious  
  
"Severus... you have to understand that-" Remus started but was cut off.  
  
"I understand that you are still both upset over Potter's and Lily's deaths, and seeing Pettigrew probably didn't help, but you have to realise that you had a 5-year old child with you. You can't just go running around everywhere taking revenge on everyone that had a hand in their deaths, especially not when Harry is with you." Severus paused to let what he said sink in before starting again. "Harry just lost his parents and he won't be able to handle losing you two as well. Now if you two don't mind I would like to try and get some sleep, I don't want to be falling asleep tomorrow during the funeral." He chucked a bottle full of some potion at Sirius. "Make sure he takes that before you put him to bed." Indicating to Harry, then he handed a tired looking Harry to Remus before stalking out of the room, leaving two very shocked men behind.  
  
"How dare he say-" Sirius started but Remus cut him off.  
  
"Oh come off it Padfoot, you know as well as I do that if it had been the other way around, and Severus was the one to have left Harry you would have done more then yell at us, there would have been fists and all involved.  
  
Now we did deserve that, anything could have happened to Harry if Severus hadn't found him. Now come on, let's put him to bed." Remus began heading to Harry's room.  
  
Sirius just stared after him for a moment before following him.  
  
When Sirius entered Remus had Harry changed and was helping him get into bed. Harry's eyes were almost closed.  
  
Sirius handed the potion to Remus who helped Harry drink it.  
  
They both watched as Harry fell asleep. Sad smiles on their faces.  
  
"Maybe Harry's rubbing off on Severus? He seems to be going soft on him if his speech earlier is anything to go by!" Remus said to Sirius, eyes never leaving Harry  
  
"Yeah... or maybe he saw a chance he could yell at us and took it." Sirius answered.  
  
Remus smiled at Sirius, shaking his head.  
  
"Come on Padfoot, we should get some sleep so we are awake tomorrow at the funeral, like Severus said."  
  
They both left, leaving Harry alone, peacefully sleeping. 


	3. The Funeral

Thank you so much athenakitty, angeL_1215, Barbara, sarou, alexgray, Meg, Ms. Padfoot, Midnight-Kisses, Sela, Tenshi-Chikyuu and GoldenPheonix for reviewing!   
  
I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I'll try to get the next chapter out a lot faster! And thank you Old Fawkes for encouraging me in your reviews for my other fic! It helped to keep me motivated!  
  
Hold On  
  
Chapter 3 - The Funeral  
  
Severus awoke early the next morning feeling immensely hungry from not having much food the day before and yet feeling like he had no appetite at all. It was a very strange feeling indeed.  
  
He wasn't looking forward to the day ahead of him at all. Not only was it going to be a very hard day for him, but he had to also look after a 5-year- old child to top it off. He had been given specific instructions to keep his eye on the boy. Obviously Sirius and Remus were in no condition to look after him. Severus doubted that even he was. The only difference was that Severus felt tears to be a sign of weakness, just pointless in the end. So he didn't let tears fall, he didn't cry and perhaps that made him seem stronger, perhaps more able to take care of the young boy?  
  
Severus snorted. Like he would ever be able to take care of any child, let alone the one that was sleeping in that very house. Albus was clearly not in the right state of mind. The boy would need comfort and love, and they were very clearly two things that he was unable to provide him with.  
  
Severus looked at the clock and knew he should start to get ready. Forgetting about eating altogether, he made his way back to his room and got dressed, finishing by putting on a long black robe over his clothes. He brushed his hair neatly and tied it back, but a few stray hairs made there way out. He looked at his reflection, slowly his eyes traveled down to what he was wearing. He briefly wondered how many times he had worn the black robes, the robes had been to many funerals, too many to count.  
  
Once satisfied that he was ready, Severus made his way to Harry's room, only just realizing then that they didn't have anything that Harry could wear that would be suitable. He began to consider shrinking a pair of black robes as he made his way towards Harry's door.  
  
Severus quietly entered his room and saw that Harry was already awake. He was sitting with his legs brought up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and he looked ridiculously small on the large bed.  
  
Next to him lay a set of black robes with a note on them. Severus walked over and picked up the note, reading it.  
  
Trust Albus to think of everything, Severus thought as he placed the note into one of his many pockets and walked over to a drawer, taking out some clothes that Harry could wear under his robes.  
  
Severus walked back over to Harry and placed the clothes neatly next to him, then looked at the boy carefully, wondering if he was truly ready for all this.  
  
He reached out and took Harry's arm, noting that it was completely healed now. He unwrapped the bandage from around his arm and placed it beside Harry's bed.  
  
"Put those on and I'll be back in a minute okay." Severus pointed to the clothes next to Harry, though not expecting much of a response from him. Once he saw Harry moving to grab the clothes he left.  
  
He walked back out into the hallway and looked hesitantly at both Sirius' and Remus' doors.  
  
Severus sucked in his breath and knocked lightly on the door closest to him, which happened to be Sirius', all the while thinking the same thing he had thought about one hundred times before. 'How did I get stuck babysitting three children?'  
  
Severus pushed his depressing thoughts away and concentrated on what he was doing.  
  
He opened the door and peeked in, but he couldn't see a thing because it was so dark, so he opened the door further and let the light behind him flicker through and into Sirius' room.  
  
"Black?"  
  
His only reply was a sleep filled groan.  
  
"Black, get your backside out of bed now." Severus growled, he was in no mood to drag him.  
  
"Snape?" Sirius' head shot up and he looked over to where he was standing.  
  
"We are leaving soon so hurry up!" Severus snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Sirius seemed a bit confused at first, but then recognition shot through his face and let his head hit his pillow again and closed his eyes, mumbling something along the lines of "I'm not going..."  
  
Severus glared at Sirius, willing him to get out of bed, but he didn't even move.  
  
"Fine" Severus growled out before leaving and shutting the door loudly behind him, hoping that the noise it made would woke up Remus if he wasn't already up so he wouldn't have to go through it all twice.  
  
Just as he was about to knock on Remus' door it was quickly opened from the other side and Remus stepped out, his hair at all different angles and his face and clothes all crinkled up, evidence that he had only just awoken.  
  
"Sorry Severus, I won't be a second" Remus had a pair of clean clothes in his hands and he rushed past him, going in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"Lupin, get Black up after will you?"  
  
Severus didn't wait for an answer but instead he headed back into Harry's room to see if he had even made a start yet.  
  
Once back inside the room, Severus was surprised that Harry had made it as far as he had, the only problem he saw was that he was wearing the robes inside out, which he couldn't even begin to imagine how he had managed that.  
  
He pulled the robe back over Harry and saw the extent of Harry's dressing abilities. His shoes were untied, his pants button was undone and from under his jacket that was half open he could see that he hadn't been able to do those buttons up either.  
  
Severus again sighed and kneeled down in front of Harry. He fixed him up, ignoring Harry's watching eyes the entire time and finished with tying his shoes up.  
  
"Dad was going to teach me how to do that, he promised he would..." Harry looked sadly into Severus' eyes and Severus immediately looked away. He still couldn't face those eyes, would he ever be able to?  
  
"Well I'm sure Black or Lupin will teach you" Severus answered, not really sure what to say.  
  
He looked at Harry's hair and frowned, not knowing if he could do anything with it.  
  
He pattered it down but as soon as his hand left the hair was back to sticking every which way.  
  
Severus glared at it before he just gave up.  
  
He and Harry walked back out into the hallway and as they walked past Sirius' door they could hear yelling. Severus kept walking but it took him a few seconds to realize that Harry had stopped.  
  
Severus turned around and saw Harry staring wide-eyed at the closed door.  
  
"Come on Harry" Severus walked back to where Harry was standing and took hold of his arm, leading him into the kitchen.  
  
He knew that Harry had had even less food then him the other day so he grabbed some pieces of bread and using his wand, turned them into toast. Putting butter and jam on them, he placed the plateful in front of Harry and watched as he picked at it, only eating small crumbs.  
  
Severus sat down opposite him, staring intently at Harry.  
  
"You need to eat more Harry"  
  
Harry looked up at him and tilted his head slightly. "Why aren't you eating?"  
  
Severus opened his mouth to reply a few times but didn't know how to answer the question. It was true, he hadn't eaten anything that day either, nor had he eaten much the previous day.  
  
"Fine, how about for every piece of toast I eat, you eat one as well?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes in thought.  
  
"Every two pieces of toast you eat, I'll eat one." Harry repeated.  
  
Severus glared at him for a few minutes, as though wanting him to back down, but finally agreed and set to eating his toast.  
  
After finishing his first two pieces he watched to make sure Harry kept up his end of the bargain.  
  
***  
  
Harry wasn't stupid, he was sitting in front of a grown man who could probably eat ten times as much as he could. Besides, he had seen the way his father had eaten, and there was no way Harry would be able to eat the amount of toast that his father used to.  
  
***  
  
"Padfoot?" Remus slowly walked into Sirius' room after he had finished his shower and was dressed appropriately. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains away to reveal the sun's gaze into the whole room.  
  
"Moony go away"  
  
"No" came Remus' short reply.  
  
Sirius looked up and glared at Remus.  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
No I'm not!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE!" Remus yelled, knowing how stubborn Sirius could be, but luckily he was worse.  
  
"GET OUT!" Sirius was really angry now, not that he would do anything physical about it. Remus was after all, a werewolf.  
  
"Don't make me ask you again Sirius" Remus took a menacing step forward.  
  
"I'm not going an- Remus?! What are you doing?!" Sirius shouted as he was pulled by the foot and literally dragged out of bed, he winced as he hit the hard floor below him, feeling a bruise would come out of it.  
  
"Oh yes you are Sirius. I will not have you just mope around here all day, so then you can regret not going to James and Lily's funeral later on. Now will you hurry up and get dressed or will I have to do it for you?"  
  
Sirius was about to snap back when he realized Remus was being deadly serious. He looked away and then finally covered his face with his hands, tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Moony, I can't do this..."  
  
Remus felt his heart break for his friend, tears sprung to his own eyes but he held them back, knowing it was better for Sirius to not see him cry, at least not just then.  
  
"Come on Padfoot, I know you can do this." Remus bent down and sat next to Sirius, leaning against the bed.  
  
"You're all I've got left Remus..." Sirius sobbed.  
  
"No I'm not, you got Harry, and it seems no matter what your or his opinion is, you seem to be stuck with Severus as well."  
  
Sirius smiled a bit at that. "The slime ball..."  
  
Remus smiled. "That's the Padfoot I know. Now come on, we will have to be leaving soon."  
  
"Remus I-"  
  
"Please Sirius, go for me. Please..." Remus begged, feeling that he wouldn't be able to handle going if Sirius wasn't there.  
  
Sirius, whose throat felt suddenly obstructed just nodded.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
***  
  
Severus was struggling on his fourth piece of toast, but he was determined to finish it since he had already started it. He felt that he had probably eaten too much too soon. Besides, there was only so much toast one could take in the morning.  
  
But a couple of minutes later he had finished and Harry grabbed another piece of toast, looking at it like Severus felt, disgusted.  
  
Slowly but surely Harry finished it, and just as he put the last bite in his mouth Sirius and Remus walked into the kitchen, all dressed and ready.  
  
"So you decided to come after all Black?" Severus sneered at him and the sneer widened as he saw Remus holding Sirius back from attacking him. "Well aren't we in a mood today..."  
  
"Severus" Remus said warningly.  
  
Severus shrugged innocently at him and then slid the plate of toast towards them, whether the reason being to get the toast as far away from him as he could or just to get them to eat Harry didn't know.  
  
Before they could say or do anything else though Dumbledore stuck his head through the fireplace to announce that they should be leaving soon, as the portkey would be ready to go shortly.  
  
A few minutes later they were all grabbing hold of a shoe, being whisked away to where the funeral was being held. It was going to be held outside, it wasn't quite into the cold months yet but the cool air was enough to remind everyone that it was coming. Yet the sun was shining brightly, being the complete opposite to what everyone there was feeling.  
  
Severus looked around and saw many people already there; he recognized many from Hogwarts, not only old students but their old professors were also there. Severus assumed the rest were either old work friends, or just people that knew them when they were in hiding. It was a depressing thought that Harry was the only connection of family for both of them, Lily's sister and her family were nowhere in sight.  
  
He stood towards the back of the group, still being able to see everything, but not having to be noticed. He watched as Sirius and Remus stood at the front, Harry in-between them and Dumbledore was somewhere in the middle, comforting someone no doubt.  
  
It seemed to just go on forever, waiting for it to start. More and more people were arriving by the second, and Severus felt a sigh of relief as everyone fell silent. Severus started to concentrate on what was starting to be said but a figure in the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
  
Looking over he saw that it was a small boy running in the opposite direction of where they all currently were.  
  
On closer inspection he thought it looked an awful lot like Harry, bringing his eyes back to the scene in front of him he looked over to Sirius and Remus, they looked beyond upset. Looking between them where Harry should have been, he saw that it was empty. Harry was nowhere in sight, but Sirius and Remus didn't even to seem to have noticed yet.  
  
Silently cursing he looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, and Dumbledore seemed to have just noticed then as well, Severus just hoped he would go get him so he could continue to watch and listen to the funeral.  
  
He felt his shoulders sag as he saw Dumbledore making his way over to him. Determined to look as though he hadn't noticed Harry missing and determined to look as though he was focused solely on what was being said, wishing that Dumbledore would perhaps leave him alone, he stared ahead.  
  
He felt his body tense as Dumbledore placed his hand up on his shoulder.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
He knew that Dumbledore was aware of him knowing Harry was missing, so he dropped the confused act before he really had time to put it up.  
  
"Why can't Black or Lupin-"  
  
"Severus please..."  
  
"Why? Because they are grieving? Then what in Merlin's name am I doing?" Severus snapped at Dumbledore, feeling resentment at just being thrown around, left to deal with the problems no one else wanted to deal with.  
  
"I'm s-"  
  
"Save it" Severus said shortly, he roughly shook Dumbledore's hand off his shoulder and got up, leaving in the same direction as he saw Harry running in.  
  
It was bizarre. It was as if everyone was transfixed with the two coffins that currently held two of the most loved and extraordinary people. No one even spared him a look as he walked away. Not that many did normally, but it was still odd that not one person looked his way except of course Dumbledore, but not even one seemed to hear him and Dumbledore talking, and they hadn't made an effort to be quiet, well at least he hadn't.  
  
But Severus was annoyed. He was annoyed at Lily and James for dying, he was annoyed at being placed with Sirius and Remus, he was annoyed at Harry for now becoming a burden for him and right now, he was very annoyed at Dumbledore for treating him the way he was. While they were all grieving, he was being a bloody house elf to them all. Again he supposed, it went to that strong thing. He was thought to be able to handle it all. But that didn't give them the right to just shove him off because they didn't want to leave.  
  
By the time he found Harry just casually sitting down leaning on a tree he was seething with anger.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Severus growled out hatefully at Harry, watching as he first jumped in fear, obviously he hadn't seen Severus coming, and then looked at him with shock as he saw Severus' face and evident anger.  
  
"I don't want to go back...please don't make me-"  
  
Severus was missing out on Lily's funeral because her spoiled little annoying boy would not stop mucking around?  
  
"Get up!" Severus said barely above a whisper, but it had the right effect all the same.  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet, having the strongest feeling of just wanting be back at home, his real home with his parents.  
  
"Lily's dead, do you hear that? Your mother is dead and instead of being able to properly say goodbye to her, I'm here as you selfishly take that away from me." Severus growled at him, taking a step closer to Harry.  
  
Harry looked away from him ad took in a sharp intake of breath, leaning against the tree to keep him from falling over; he slowly slid back down the tree until he reached the ground. He was looking more upset then when he had been before when he first sat down against the tree.  
  
Severus took in deep breaths, rubbing his forehead and trying to stop a headache from taking over. He sat down next to Harry and sighed tiredly as he saw the boy visibly flinch.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, letting the cold air hit their exposed faces.  
  
"Look, what I said was... was uncalled for. I'm sorry" It hurt Severus to say it, especially since it was to a child, a Potter no less. But he swallowed his pride and did it.  
  
Harry looked up at him and slowly nodded his head, but the sadness never left his eyes.  
  
"How about we head back now Harry?" Severus started to get up, they had been gone for a while now and he assumed that they could get the end of the ceremony if they left now.  
  
"She talked about you" Harry said quietly, not moving to get up.  
  
Severus stopped mid way and stared back at Harry. He didn't need to ask who 'she' was, he knew that Harry was talking about Lily.  
  
"What... what did she say?" Severus sat fully down again, suddenly wanting, no needing to hear this.  
  
"She missed you, said that when this was all over and we could go back to normal, that you would teach me about potions?" Harry watched as a storm of emotions crossed over Severus' face.  
  
Severus looked away from Harry and instead focused ahead of him, he was silent for a good ten minutes and Harry was sure he wasn't going to say anything, but soon after Severus did speak.  
  
"Yes, after she helped me pass charms, I promised to help her with potions. But your mother was very smart. She was doing fine in Potions, and since it was my best subject she made me promise that I would help her first child with it, teach them what I knew. I think she already had you planned from her 6th year." Severus smiled as he thought about the memory he had long forgotten.  
  
"I miss her so much-" Harry said but he stopped as he chocked up and instead looked down at the ground, picking at the grass below.  
  
"So do I..." And though it was said silently, so quietly that you could mistake it for the wind that was blowing past them, Harry still heard it.  
  
"Come on Harry, they are going to start to wonder where we have gotten to."  
  
Severus stood up and then put his hand out to help Harry up.  
  
They both walked back to where the funeral was only to find it empty, well almost empty. Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus were still there. Upon closer inspection tears could be spotted on all of their faces.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Dumbledore asked, though not receiving any answer except the slight nod of Severus' head.  
  
"Right, then I'll be by later to discuss yesterdays discovery, but until then." Dumbledore nodded at them all and then apparated, presumably to Hogsmeade.  
  
They all stood looking at where James and Lily Potter's bodies had just been laid to rest, none of them really wanting to leave.  
  
Harry stepped closer to Sirius and he placed his hand on Harry's head, lightly patting his hair down.  
  
They all stood in silence until it started to get too cold to be able to continue standing outside.  
  
They all reluctantly took a portkey back home. 


	4. Fights and Green Smoke

Thank you to Ms. Padfoot, Corgi, Madame Moony, Barbara, Anora, athenakitty, Layce74, Gwendellen Snape, Illusia2, Sarah, Jay, Immortalis_Vespers, sameda and Starlina for reviewing chapter 3, I loved all your comments!  
  
I'm really sorry about taking so long to update. With updating my other story, I don't have nearly enough time to focus on this one as much as I would like, and I don't want to rush any of the chapters out, but I have worked out a rough plan of this story. It should be around 12 chapters long. If I haven't finished it before 'A Different Life' is finished then I'll be putting all my energies into this fic. I also have another one lined up, I've written five chapters for it but I won't post that one until this is finished. And believe it or not, Harry isn't a five year old in that! Well, on with the story!  
  
Hold On  
  
Chapter 4 - Fights and Green Smoke  
  
Severus was reading while sitting in front of the fire, trying to read a line that he had gone over at least ten times without once taking it in. It frustrated him to no end. They had gotten back from the funeral two hours ago and he went straight to the tactic of trying to distract himself by reading, except that wasn't working.  
  
He looked around and saw Remus and Sirius talking in hushed whispers, talking about the funeral no doubt. And Harry was staring at a wall in his room. They all knew that this would be hard for him so they left him alone.  
  
Severus realised that he had gotten distracted again and he focused back down at the words in the book, again not understanding them. Finally he gave up and slammed the book shut in anger.  
  
"Am I disrupting anything?" A voice from the fire said.  
  
Severus jumped before realising that it was just Dumbledore, so he settled for glaring at the man instead.  
  
"Albus, come in."  
  
Dumbledore's head disappeared for a moment before his whole body appeared and he stepped out of the fire.  
  
Sirius and Remus came into the room, hearing the commotion.  
  
"Good evening all, where is Harry?"  
  
"He's in his room, I'll go get him." Remus said as he quickly left to go into Harry's room. He returned moments later with Harry behind him.  
  
"Hello Harry, how are you?"  
  
Harry looked around at everyone who all had their eyes on him and just shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps this will be better discussed sitting down." Dumbledore took a seat that appeared out of nowhere and waited patiently as Sirius, Remus, Harry and Severus slowly found a seat and sat down also.  
  
"Now Harry, could you tell us what happened yesterday when you and Severus were in the Leaky Cauldron?" Dumbledore asked politely.  
  
Harry looked away and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"For Merlin's sake Potter, why not use that big mouth of yours and talk!" Severus snapped before he could stop himself.  
  
Sirius lunged at Severus. "How dare you speak to him like that!" Severus felt a hand connect harshly with his jaw before he could even duck from the blow.  
  
Severus felt pain shoot up from his whole face, and could distantly hear Dumbledore and Remus yelling at them to stop. But Severus didn't listen. Being stuck in a house with Sirius and having to bite his tongue from making comments at him more times then he would have liked had made him repress a lot of anger.  
  
Severus brought his hand back and punched Sirius right back in the stomach, feeling pleasure at the sight of him wincing in pain. But he got distracted and missed the kick that Sirius directed at his knee. At the contact Severus fell to the ground.  
  
Severus swiped his leg along the ground and tripped Sirius over, seeing him fall harshly on his back, but before he could pull out his wand as he was just about to do, someone put their arms around his middle, trapping his arms from moving and he struggled to get loose. He didn't notice that Sirius was having the exact same thing happen to him, with Remus holding him back.  
  
"Severus, stop it now." Dumbledore said forcefully.  
  
Severus slowly stopped struggling and started to calm down. The red hot anger he felt started to die down and he felt himself breathing in heavily. He could taste blood in his mouth and he had an awful headache.  
  
"Are you both ready to act like adults now?" Dumbledore asked after a few moments of stillness, a tinge of anger to his voice.  
  
Severus glared at Sirius as he saw Sirius nod. He watched Remus slowly let him go, helping him to his feet, keeping a close distance to him in case Sirius attacked again.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes." Severus hissed angrily back and he shook the old man off, standing to his feet on his own, ignoring the head rush he got as he did.  
  
"Are you alright Severus? Perhaps you should go clean up a bit and-" Dumbledore started to say, but was unsurprisingly cut off.  
  
"I'm fine." Severus said shortly. He was not going to give Sirius the satisfaction of having to leave to go heal himself.  
  
Severus stalked back over to his chair and sat down with as much dignity as he could. He could see Harry staring at them all with wide eyes.  
  
Dumbledore too sat down. "Now Harry, how did you know Cornelius had the Dark Mark. Yesterday you said it was a feeling?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Do you get these feelings often?"  
  
Harry's gaze unfocused as he thought, finally he shook his head.  
  
"Okay Harry, what was the feeling you got around him then?"  
  
"A bad feeling." Harry replied shortly, looking nervously at Severus, as if seeing if he would comment on him talking.  
  
"When was the last time you had this bad feeling?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Do you have any strong feelings now like what you had before?"  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore closely, and then after a moment he looked at Sirius, and then he moved on to Remus, and finally to Severus.  
  
While Harry was still looking at Severus he nodded.  
  
"Do you get a feeling from Severus?"  
  
"He has the mark as well, but it's different." Harry scrunched his nose in thought and Severus glared at him, making Harry look away.  
  
"Different how?"  
  
Harry shrugged and looked at the ground.  
  
"Okay Harry, you can go now." Dumbledore said, he barely had all the words out before Harry had jumped out of his seat and headed quickly down the hall, presumedly to his room.  
  
"How has he been?" Dumbledore now directed his question to the men in the room.  
  
After no one said anything, Remus spoke up. "He never smiles-"  
  
"What does he have to smile about? His parents just died-"  
  
"Sirius." Dumbledore warned. Sirius sighed and looked at Remus. "Sorry."  
  
Remus nodded at him but made no move to comment any further on Dumbledore's question.  
  
"Severus, what do you think?"  
  
"He's fine Albus, just fine." Severus said, not really believing what he was saying.  
  
***  
  
It was late, and Severus felt like his body was already asleep, but his mind was too awake to give him the luxury of sleeping. He could hear the faint noises coming from the small hallway, signalling that someone was soundly sleeping. Harry had been put to bed hours ago. And Sirius and Remus had left a couple of hours ago. Now there was only Severus awake.  
  
He let his eyes wonder over to the window. It was completely black outside. There was a slight pink haze that could be seen, though you would have to look hard to see it. And any wizard would just recognise it as a protection charm. A lot of wizards had it surrounding their homes. Just the added protection to feel safe. Not that it stopped intruders from entering. The flaw with the charm was that it was not un-breakable. Loop holes surrounded it and although it would take a gifted wizard to break through, it was still possible. Though newer versions of the charm had lead to warnings being given when it was being broken down.  
  
Severus shook his head and quickly pulled himself away from his thoughts before they could take him to a place he didn't want to be. A place he hoped never to have to re-visit, whether it be in real life or in his thoughts, dreams.  
  
He stood up and stretched, wincing as his back cracked from being cooped up in the chair for hours upon end. He placed the book back where he found it, in the bookshelf that Sirius had. Severus had been surprised to actually find a book that was of interest to him. Though unsurprisingly there were large amounts of Quidditch books to be seen.  
  
Severus took one more look at the window, to see the sun was starting to make its way up and he headed back to bed, putting the fire out of the fireplace as he went. He was surprised that Sirius, an Auror could be so foolish when it came to his own safety. Being an Auror, he had a floo line open to all and any. He never knew where someone of importance could be flooing from. But Severus wasn't quite welcome to the idea of having such an easy way of entering a place open for anyone. It sort of made the protection charms they had around the house pointless. Luckily once the fire was out, no one could enter through it.  
  
His thoughts had continued until he had reached his room. He didn't bother to get changed, but instead just fell onto the bed and stayed above the covers. He slowly started to drift off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Exactly one hour after Severus had collapsed into bed, he was grudgingly awoken by smoke. When he thought registered in his head he sat up straight, not caring that his muscles were protesting against the action.  
  
He sniffed the green smoke that looked like it was unnaturally coming straight for him and tried to decipher what it was. If it were lethal, he would surely be feeling some form of affect by now, but it seemed harmless. In fact, it was odourless. Perhaps it was some form of prank that Sirius and Remus were pulling. But then he wasn't able to see a point. They would have a least made this smell wouldn't they?  
  
Severus stood up and roughly put his shoes on, the one thing he had bothered to take off before he had fallen onto his bed.  
  
He stepped outside of the door and looking down the hallway, he saw Sirius and Remus standing by their doors. Both looking like they had just awoken and looking confused by what was happening. The same green smoke surrounded them and a trail of it could be seen going to Harry's room as well.  
  
Before Severus could say anything Sirius' eyes widened and he pulled out his wand. Predictably he had it on him at all times, even when he slept. Severus found he did the same thing.  
  
"Black, what are you-"  
  
"Shhh!" Sirius cut him off and he cautiously walked over to a window close by, peering out of it.  
  
Severus bit his lip from snapping at him. He was not in any mood to start a fight. So he crossed his arms and glared at Sirius, waiting for him to say something that made sense of what he was doing.  
  
After a few quick moments of peering out the window, he turned around and spoke to Remus.  
  
"Moony, do you smell anything strange? Sense anything different?"  
  
Remus looked at Sirius in confusion. "I can't smell anything at all with the smoke, it's-"  
  
"Not the smoke Moony, out there." Sirius pointed out the window.  
  
"Black, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Severus snapped.  
  
"The green smoke is my own device, it tells me when my shields are being tampered with. It is supposed to set off a signal to the Ministry, and also wake me up. I didn't realise at first because I set the wards years ago, and when- when we were guarding Pettigrew I rarely came here."  
  
"So someone is trying to break in?" Remus asked, unconsciously taking out his wand and sniffing the air for unfamiliar humans that were in his range.  
  
"Perhaps, or just someone mucking around outside. If one was trying to break in, a fireplace would be the way to go. I don't recall putting it out last night."  
  
"I did. We should never leave it on without someone around to make sure that whoever is coming in, is not someone that is unwanted, especially with Harry here." Severus spoke harshly, taking out his wand as he spoke and taking a look at Harry's door that was still closed.  
  
Sirius winced at Severus words, looking too at Harry's door.  
  
"It's getting fainter, is that a good sign?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius focused back to Remus and he looked even more pale, though it could have just been the way the small flicker of light from the sun hit his face from the window.  
  
"They must be getting closer, when the wards are completely gone, then the smoke will be gone as well."  
  
"What should we do?" Remus asked, looking around for all possible exits.  
  
"Did you say that Ministry would be informed?" Severus asked.  
  
Sirius nodded. "But there is no way of knowing how long it would take to get here, It could be a few hours before they are able to decipher the message, and that's if it will even work. I never tested it out."  
  
"Then we somehow get a message to Dumbledore, and in the meantime fight them." Severus replied, ignoring the comment that wanted to surface about Sirius' stupidity.  
  
"No, this might only be nothing. But in the possibility that it isn't, we should get Harry out of here." Remus spoke calmly, and once finished he and Sirius both looked at Severus expectantly.  
  
"You don't expect me to just leave?" Severus sounded outraged and his glare only helped to tell them that he was.  
  
"We are both trained Aurors Snape, you are not." Sirius said without flinching once at Severus death glare.  
  
"All the more reason that one of you should be with the boy. You could protect him better."  
  
Sirius seemed to consider what Severus had said, though Severus had no doubt that it was more for the fact that Sirius didn't want to leave Harry in his hands.  
  
Before anyone could say another word, a face appeared by the window, and they were wearing a Death Eater mask.  
  
Severus was two seconds away from cursing the man when Sirius stood in his way.  
  
"Move Black, what are-"  
  
"He can't see you. There is a spell on the window; all he can see is black."  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes at Sirius, and then looked behind him to the Death Eater who was still trying to see in through the window.  
  
"Sirius, the green smoke is fading fast." Remus hissed urgently.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Severus said defiantly, not willing to take no for an answer.  
  
Sirius looked back over to Harry's still closed door, his previous thoughts returning.  
  
"No Sirius." Remus broke Sirius' train of thought, knowing what he was thinking. "They can't see Severus here; they don't know he is here now, revealing that will expose him."  
  
"I can fight. You can't expect me to just run away like a scared child."  
  
Banging noises could be heard throughout the house.  
  
"For Merlin's sake Snape, get Harry and go. If you stay here, you will be seen. And Dumbledore may still need you to spy in the future. Now Go!"  
  
Footsteps in the house could be heard now.  
  
"They're in." Remus realised.  
  
Sirius shut the door heading to the hallway and started to mutter spells and enchantments on it. "Moony, take over." Sirius broke off and walked over to Severus.  
  
"Black, I won't-"  
  
"Shut up and listen. Continue down this hall, and the last portrait on your left is a secret exit. Say 'Marauder' and then say it again to close it. Keep going until you reach the end of the tunnel, then you will be in a forest. You can Apparate from there." Sirius was speaking quickly; trying to buy time by sealing the door would only work for a short time.  
  
Severus took one look at Sirius, and then at Remus before nodding once and running over to Harry's door. He flung it open and ran over to Harry, who was still asleep.  
  
He bent down and picked him up. He grabbed a coat that was laying on the ground on the way out and then ran back out of the room. Both Sirius and Remus were busy trying to keep the door shut.  
  
He sprinted down to the end of the hallway and followed the directions Sirius had given him, quickly finding the last portrait. He muttered the spell, feeling urgency as he heard curses being shouted now. They had obviously gotten past the door.  
  
It quickly opened and Severus ran through, shutting it behind him. And without waiting for even a moment, he ran down the many stairs it had. The bouncing that this was causing awoke Harry, but he didn't say anything. Just watched as he was carried at full speed through a place he had never seen before.  
  
Severus was thankful when the stairs levelled off and they were on flat ground. They were obviously far underground, but that didn't make Severus feel any better. He needed to get Harry as far away from those Death Eaters as he could. 


	5. Hard Decisions

Thank you to anna may, Corgi1, Harry's Muggle Sister, Perry, Ms. Padfoot, Illucia2, Starlina, Chaos Kid, athenakitty, Tenshi-Chikyuu, Madame Moony, sparkle-2oo3, kangaroo, Barbara and Serpent of Light for reviewing.  
  
Hold On  
  
Chapter 5 - Hard Decisions  
  
It was dead silent, the only noise that could be heard was the slight echo Severus' shoes were making as they hit the ground.  
  
Harry, who had begun weighing basically nothing when he had started to run, was now starting to get heavier. He thought about putting him down and running himself, but he knew the boy wouldn't be able to keep up.  
  
He had been running for a good two hours before he finally saw the end of the tunnel, only to see that it was a dead end.  
  
Sirius hadn't said anything about that.  
  
Severus slowed down and glared at the stone wall, willing it to just move and let them through. There wasn't any other way that they could have gone besides this way and he doubted Sirius would have led them down here to escape if there was no way out. Well maybe if it were just him, but not when Harry's life could depend on it.  
  
Severus placed one hand up against the cool wall and slowly placed pressure on it, making sure it was indeed there and not an illusion of some sort.  
  
Harry shuffled slightly in his arm that he was balancing him with and Severus quickly looked at him.  
  
He had assumed that Harry had just fallen asleep again, he hadn't heard a word from the boy at all.  
  
Severus bent down and placed him on the ground, and took out the jacket that he had been able to take before he left. He dropped it in front of Harry. He could tell the only reason Harry hadn't been freezing before was the fact that his body heat had been keeping warm, but as now he was already starting to shake.  
  
"Put the jacket on." Severus then turned back to the wall. He would have just put a charm on Harry's clothes to keep him warm, but he felt it was best to not use magic unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
He stared at the cracks in the wall closely, thankful for the unnatural dull light that was coming from all around them. It was impossible to know what time it was, but Severus would estimate it at around six to seven in the morning.  
  
Severus continued to look at each and every mark he could see on the wall, but everything looked normal. No clues as to what he could do to get past it. He noticed a square box on the ground that came up to his knees in the corner of the wall, almost hidden. But soon after carefully analyzing it, he couldn't see anything that could help him to get past the wall.  
  
Using his wand could alert anyone that was tracking their magic, he was sure they would be in the middle of nowhere, especially since Sirius said they would end up in a forest somewhere, and in the off chance the Death Eaters were using a spell to track their magic, it wasn't safe to use it. Not yet anyway.  
  
***  
  
After staring at the wall for over an hour Severus' anger was barely controlled. Why had Sirius not told him what to do? They could have been out by now, been somewhere safe. But no, would he tell him something as important as this? Of course not!  
  
Severus snarled and punched the wall in anger, and bit his lip at the curses that almost flew through his lips and he felt the pain pounding from his hand. But through the pain, he felt a bit of satisfaction, it was good to let some of his anger out. But finding a better way of doing it was definitely a good idea.  
  
He stood rigid and tried to think of something that would help calm him down, anger would not help him find a way out. He needed to keep his head.  
  
Finally Severus thought of something that would help calm his down, he pictured in his mind Sirius, smiling his absolutely goofy smile, and then Severus pictured his hands around his neck.  
  
Severus almost smiled, that was definitely something he would have to do once he got out of this place.  
  
He opened his eyes again and found himself staring at the wall. His anger started to return, but not so much that he felt like punching the wall again.  
  
He turned and looked at Harry, seeing him staring wide-eyed back at him. "Don't look at me." Severus hissed at him, he turned away but could still feel his eyes on him, burning into his back. Seeing those eyes in his mind that reminded him so much of Lily.  
  
Severus defiantly stared at the wall, willing himself to think solely on getting past the wall and not on the small boy beside him. Finally he quickly looked at him, and saw that Harry wasn't looking at him, but was oddly transfixed on the ceiling above them.  
  
Severus cast one more odd look at Harry before looking up himself.  
  
***  
  
Sirius dodged a curse and was able to twist his body around and shoot his own curse off. He did a quick survey of the situation and found it wasn't quite as bad as he had thought. There had only been four Death Eaters, and currently two were unconscious on the ground.  
  
Sirius heard the faint sound of a hushed spell and looked up to see ten razor sharp knifes coming towards him. He dropped to the floor, hoping to avoid most of them and tried to put a blocking spell up but he felt a knife slice through his upper arm.  
  
Sirius winced, but didn't think about the pain as he went into attack mode.  
  
After only another few minutes he was able to stun the Death Eater, and then there was only one left. With two onto one, Sirius and Remus were easily able to disarm and stun him.  
  
They stood for a moment after the last one hit the floor, catching their breath and waiting for their heart rates to slow down again.  
  
Finally Sirius started to take off each Death Eater mask, hoping to find Pettigrew, but he didn't. He didn't even recognize one of them.  
  
Sighing out loud, Sirius stood back up and looked over at Remus. "Come on, we should get out of here."  
  
"Wait, do you hear that?" Remus held his hand up to signal for Sirius to stop moving.  
  
After a few minutes without a single word from Remus, Sirius started to feel a bit anxious. "What is it Moony?"  
  
"There's more."  
  
"More?" Sirius' eyes widened.  
  
"The second wave has arrived." Remus whispered, as if repeating something he was hearing.  
  
"We should get out of here Moony, fast."  
  
"Sirius..." Remus looked at Sirius, his face completely serious. "I heard him."  
  
"You heard who?"  
  
"Pettigrew, he's here."  
  
Sirius took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"If we hurry, we can get out of here Padfoot, but if we stay-"  
  
"How many are with him?" Sirius cut Remus off.  
  
"I can't be sure, ten or twelve I would say."  
  
Sirius looked down the hallway where he had sent Severus and Harry down, broken portraits and curse marks now covered the area. The decision that they had to make was almost overwhelming, leave now and remain safe, but losing Pettigrew. Or staying, fighting to what would seem like death and maybe getting the chance to give Pettigrew what he deserved.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus and could tell the same thoughts were going through his mind.  
  
Finally Remus looked up and they both stared at each other, silently agreeing to the same thing. They knew what they had to do, and even if they had to, they would die trying.  
  
Both Sirius and Remus pointed their wands towards the slightly beaten open doorway, the only way through to where they were and prepared for the attack they were sure to get any minute.  
  
Seconds past and Remus sniffed again, his body tensing was enough to tell Sirius they were close.  
  
Sirius nodded at Remus, almost as if it was a goodbye, and Remus did the same. They already had injuries from the previous fight, and although there weren't life threatening, any good dueler would be able to use it to their advantage.  
  
Sirius muttered a spell, strengthening the now weak shield around them and no sooner had he gotten the words out, had a curse come flying towards him from through the open doorway.  
  
They were here.  
  
***  
  
Severus looked up and the ceiling was very dark, but he was able to make out an end of a spiral staircase.  
  
He growled out loud in frustration, here he had wasted precious time trying to get past the wall, and he hadn't even looked properly at his surroundings. Why hadn't he looked up earlier? It seemed like an obvious thing to do now. And of course they were bound to have to go back up sometime, they were far underground now, and unless the ground level was severely low here, they would have to get higher.  
  
Severus tried with as much dignity as he could to grab the end of the last stair, hoping that he could maybe pulled it down lower, but he was unable to reach it, even with his height.  
  
He looked around again, his eyes resting on Harry, who was again watching him. He resisted the urge to snap at him again, and instead he looked away, but in doing so his eyes fell onto the square box he had seen before.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he walked over to it and dragged it over so that it was directly under the staircase. It seemed sturdy enough to hold him, so he slowly stepped on it, trying with just one foot at first before putting his other on there as well.  
  
With the added height he was able to easily grab the bottom of the staircase and he was in fact right, it did come down. He pulled until he was unable to go any further as the box was stopping it and then he stepped down.  
  
He pulled the box away and then pulled the staircase down the remaining length, feeling a smile wanting to grace his lips at hearing the soft bang against the ground as it roughly hit. He indicated for Harry to get up and start walking up them.  
  
Looking up he could see that although it was quite dark up there, there was just enough light to make things out.  
  
He looked back over to Harry and saw that he had only just gone up a few steps. Why must the boy try his patience now?  
  
Severus thought about just passing him and continuing on at his own pace, but then he would end up waiting at the top for him, and the slow pace that he was traveling at now was enough to flare his anger up. So without warning Harry at all, Severus picked him up from behind and walked up the stairs, not as fast as he would be going if he wasn't holding Harry, but a lot faster then if he had to wait for Harry to walk it himself.  
  
Luckily this wasn't nearly as long as what their first walk had been when they were going down the stairs, probably due to the fact that this time they were going straight up.  
  
He saw a large open doorway and through it he could see the forest and the sun brightly shining out. It must be late morning by now.  
  
He slowly stepped out from the stairs and onto the forest bed, careful to make sure nobody around was going to attack them. He then heard Harry gasp. He looked back over from where they had come from to see what Harry was gasping at, and all that he saw behind them was a tree. Feeling it, it was completely solid. There was definitely no going back now.  
  
He looked down at Harry and saw him slowly looking around, squinting his eyes from the sudden brightness that surrounded them.  
  
Severus thought about where he should go. Surely there would be people watching Hogwarts, and the places around it. It was an obvious place to go. He could think of only one place, and he just hoped that it would still be safe.  
  
No one had seen him with Harry, therefore it was logical to assume that no one knew that he was now looking after Harry.  
  
So without thinking about it any further, he apparated with Harry, to his own home, hoping that they would be safe there. 


	6. The New House

Hold On  
  
Chapter 6 – A New House  
  
Severus and Harry appeared outside a very small house. There were no houses around it. No neighbours to nose around. Just clear space.  
  
Harry, having no pre-warning they were going to Apparate seemed quite disoriented.  
  
Severus looked at his surroundings to make sure nothing seemed amiss before walking towards the front door.  
  
There was a small wooden gate that went along the street. But it did not look inviting. The paint had all chipped along it, many of the wooden planks had broken and there looked as though termites had gotten to it, leaving holes all over it. A small wind would be assumed to just knock it over, yet it was still standing.  
  
Behind the gate were just dead plants, and dried up grass. Overall helping to make the house look very much abandoned.  
  
Severus lifted his wand, feeling it safe to use it now. After a minute of a complicated sounding spell, the door in front of them opened.  
  
Severus stepped inside, putting Harry down onto the floor.  
  
"Are you hungry Harry?" Severus turned to look at Harry as he just walked a bit more into the house.  
  
Harry seemed to take in the house first. Its bare features. There were no pictures anywhere, no little collectables hanging on the walls, no indulgent things people these days had, just the bare minimum.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up at Severus and shook his head, feeling tired above anything else.  
  
"Good, because I doubt I have any food." Severus muttered, beginning to open doors and such around the house.  
  
As he walked past Harry, who was yet to move, Harry finally said something. "Where's Sirius and Remus?"  
  
Severus stopped to look the boy over, before he gazed up into his eyes. Shuddering, Severus continued to walk around, more to keep from meeting Harry's eyes then anything. He always found it hard to lie to Lily, and when Harry had her eyes, he seemed to find it hard to lie to him as well. Some spy he was.  
  
Shaking his head at his thoughts, he answered Harry's question, sounding as truthful as he could.  
  
"They're with Dumbledore. You'll see them later."  
  
Severus looked back at Harry to see him nod while he tried to cover a yawn. Realising the boy must be tired, Severus walked into the only bedroom the house had. His own, leaving Harry as he saw him walk over to a chair where Severus remembered he normally ate his meals at.  
  
Severus saw everything where he had once left it. A bed in the middle of the room, a set of draws in one corner which held some clothes, and a small dresser next to his bed.  
  
Severus sat down on his bed, next to the dresser and picked up one of the two frames holding photos. The first one was a picture of Lily and him working in the Hogwarts library, every once in a while Lily would look up and smile at him before going back to her own work. The next photo was of his parents. It had been taken just before they had died.  
  
Severus sat and stared at the photos for a small while longer, before putting them away in a draw. The then composed himself and left the room in search of Harry, who was half asleep sitting awkwardly on the chair.  
  
Severus walked up to him and carefully picked him up and took him back to his room.  
  
He took Harry's jacket off, and laid him atop of his bed, and went to remove his shoes, only then realising Harry had none, which wasn't too surprising since Severus had grabbed him from his bed. Only then did he realise how cold Harry must have been, when he had put him down in the tunnel. And yet, the boy had not said a word.  
  
Shaking his head, Severus pulled the covers up from under the boy, and then placed them over Harry, who looked as though he was now trying to stay awake.  
  
"You should try to get some sleep. I'll just be outside this room if there is a problem."  
  
Harry nodded before finally drifting off into what looked like a deep sleep.  
  
Severus shut the door as quietly as he could, and then walked over to the same chair Harry had been sitting in, letting himself sit down. He spent his time wondering what the Death Eaters were up to. They didn't have a leader anymore, why were they attacking now? The most likely answer to that was it was revenge, and what better time then when the Ministry of Magic was in shambles. As soon as a new minister was elected, it could prove to be hard to do something like this.  
  
He also couldn't help but think about Sirius and Remus. Even though Severus doubted very much he would care if they were killed tonight, he did know Harry would, and to take another blow like that, well he wasn't sure Harry would be able to handle it.

* * *

What happened next was all a blur for Sirius. Curses were being thrown from what seemed like every direction. He was barely able to block them all let alone send his own back.  
  
He felt weaker at every hit he received, but wouldn't give up. Motivation to keep going continued to come to him as he thought about what these people had done to his best friends and his godson.  
  
After finally getting a few down, he realised there had only been seven with them, one of those was now dead and two were unconscious. Unfortunately for Sirius, Remus seemed to be badly hurt, and Sirius knew that he wouldn't make it out of this duel alive if he kept going.  
  
Sirius edged his way towards Remus until he was finally close enough to him to touch, and seeing the green curse make its way to his friend, Sirius pushed him as hard as he could out the way just avoiding the curse himself.  
  
Remus hit the floor hard, banging his head harshly on the ground, enough to knock him unconscious.  
  
In was now one onto four.  
  
And even though the odds were against him, the lack of skills for these final Death Eaters seemed to be working for him. He even managed to move so quickly that one of the Death Eaters hit his own person.  
  
Finally there was only one left, and Sirius fought with him until there was nothing in him left, and with one final curse, the green shot from his wand and hit the Death Eater in the chest, stopping him dead.  
  
Sirius hadn't wanted to kill him, but felt he had no choice.  
  
He rested for a moment, falling to the ground and resting his back against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he heard a noise from the back of the house. He looked over at Remus to see if he could tell if these were more death eaters, but found his friend was still unconscious. Sirius awkwardly crawled back over to his friend to make sure he was alright.  
  
By the way Remus was talking before, there were going to be at least another three Death Eaters coming, one included was Pettigrew. But even though they had beaten the odds against all the Death Eaters that did come, Sirius had a bad feeling there were still more somewhere in the house. Especially since Pettigrew was still to be found.  
  
The noise of footsteps became louder as they got closer, and Sirius' heart grew heavier. There was no way he could take on more Death Eaters, not only could he not wake Remus up, but he too was hurt. He could only hope that Severus and Harry had escaped alright.  
  
He turned his head sharply as the first people responsible for the footsteps came into the room he was currently in.

* * *

Severus suddenly jolted up from the table where his head currently laid, not even aware that he had dozed off. He looked over at his old clock, only to realise it had stopped working, and what appeared to be along time ago.  
  
He stood up and stretched, only then seeing how dark it was outside. He must have slept for quite a while.  
  
He started to walk towards his bedroom door to check on Harry when he remembered that he had forgotten to send a message to Dumbledore to tell him where they were. He was sure the headmaster must have been worried.  
  
Severus continued to walk over to his bedroom door, deciding to check on Harry first. He poked his head through a small gap, seeing Harry still fast asleep.  
  
Feeling glad that Harry wasn't awake he was about to go in further to get some parchment when he heard a pair of footsteps behind him.  
  
Severus spun around to see a man he didn't recognise in front of him, wearing all black, the moon shining through a window in such a way that his face remained hidden, but the Death Eater mask he held in his hand was still quite evident.  
  
Severus stood a bit straighter, hoping to block any view of Harry.  
  
"Who are you?" Severus demanded.  
  
"I am a friend." The man's eyes narrowed at the door Severus was trying to block.  
  
"A friend?" Severus looked at the man suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, a friend that could have easily killed you by now, but didn't."  
  
Severus looked down to see the man holding a wand to him. "I guess getting some sleep will have to wait." Severus paused, hoping that was enough to stop the man looking curiously at the door. "Would you like a drink?" Severus closed the door fully and lead the man away from the room, and over to a small couch  
  
"No, I'm quite alright." The man sat down opposite Severus, finally letting his hand holding the wand fall to his side.  
  
The room still remained dark. Severus preferred it that way. He felt that if this conversation should turn wrong, he would have somewhat of the upper hand, knowing where everything was and being well accustomed to the dark.  
  
"Where have you been Snape?"  
  
"Been?" Severus asked.  
  
"We have long been looking for signs of magic at this place, and up until the Potters murder, there has been none from here, and no sign of you."  
  
Severus took a sharp intake of breath, not from the accusing look from the Death Eater in front of him, but from the reminder that to all that didn't know or love her, Lily's death was just another name to add to the Dark Lord's murder list.  
  
"I haven't used magic here since this morning, when I removed the wards." Severus seemed to be talking to himself, rather then the man in front of him.  
  
"We have been a bit pre-occupied Snape. Now don't change the subject, where have you been?"  
  
"I'm afraid that is none of your business."  
  
The death eater growled in anger. "Don't tempt me Snape, for I will kill you without hesitation."  
  
Snape turned his head a bit to the side, as if analysing the man in front of him, who now had him at wand point again. Snape doubted very much the man could kill him. Even just looking at the way he held his wand was enough to tell him that. His grip was loose, and it was pointed slightly to the left. So all he would have to do is dodge the curse and fall to the right, and then whip his own wand out from under his sleeve, and he was sure the duel would be over. But a duel would be dangerous and since he was unsure who he was talking with, it was going to be unpredictable, it would be loud, and would more then likely wake Harry up and then all hell would break loose.  
  
Severus sighed aloud, as if saying this would cause him great pain.  
  
"I have been with Dumbledore, he was-" Severus stopped for effect, before continuing on. "-was very suspicious of me after the death of the Potter's. I've been trying to keep my cover from being exposed."  
  
The Death Eater looked at him carefully, as if unsure what to believe.  
  
"There is a rumour Snape, a rumour most disturbing. A rumour that you were a spy, a spy not for us, but for Dumbledore."

* * *

"Dumbledore?" Sirius gasped, feeling the relief overwhelm him. Never in his life had he ever felt so happy to see the old man. He stood and stumbled a few paces over to Dumbledore before again collapsing from exhaustion.  
  
"Sirius? Are you alright?" Dumbledore rushed over to him.  
  
Sirius shrugged off Dumbledore's concern. "M' fine."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius doubtfully for a moment before letting his eyes wonder the room. Finally asking Sirius a question. "Where's Harry? Is he alright?"  
  
"Harry? He isn't with you?" Sirius, who had looked like he was moments from falling asleep, suddenly jolted up.  
  
Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in thought. "With me? What do you mean? I haven't seen or heard from Harry since after the funeral... Was he taken?"  
  
"But... But Snape..." Sirius trailed off, trying to make sense of what was happening.  
  
"Severus? What about him?" Dumbledore looked around the room, seeing no sign of him. "Where is he?"  
  
"Didn't he tell you to come?"  
  
"I haven't spoken to Severus since after the funeral as well. The ministry alerted me of a break-in here. I'm sorry to say it took them quite a while to figure out what was happening."  
  
"I... But... He... I don't..." Sirius then started to hit his head with his palm repeatedly, muttering to himself "Idiot."  
  
"Sirius?" Dumbledore kneeled down beside Sirius, grabbing his arm to stop him from hitting himself any further. "Sirius what is it?"  
  
"I knew we should have never trusted Snape. The lying bastard! He's taken him... If he lays a finger on Harry I'll never forgive myself..."  
  
"What do you mean Sirius?" Dumbledore asked calmly and patiently.  
  
"We let Snape take Harry. He should have contacted you by now..."  
  
"How did they get out without getting caught?"  
  
"A secret passageway, at the end of the hall." Sirius answered, absentmindedly pointing in the direction where he had told Severus to go. "We have to find him Albus. We have too..."  
  
"We will Sirius, we will. Now are you sure they made it to the passageway unharmed?" Dumbledore looked down the hallway Sirius had pointed to, seeing scorch marks everywhere.  
  
Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I... they would have had to pass through us to get to them..."  
  
"And no one else would have known about the passageway?"  
  
"No, just Remus, James and..." All colour in Sirius' face left. "Oh Merlin. Pettigrew knew."  
  
Dumbledore looked gravely at Sirius. "So until we know otherwise, we will have to assume that Severus and Harry have been captured."  
  
"It would explain why you haven't heard from them, and why there wasn't as many Death Eaters attacking us as Remus had said there was..." Sirius looked like he was about to start to panic.  
  
"Remus? Where is he?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Sirius quickly looked over at where his friend was before. Now there were a group of Aurors surrounding him, bandaging him up as best they could.  
  
"Ah, I think we should go back to Hogwarts. Set up a plan from there. Poppy can take care of you both."  
  
"Hogwarts? But what about Harry? We have to look for him. We can't just-"  
  
"Sirius, calm down. I'm sure Severus will do everything in his power to prevent any harm from coming to Harry. But you will be of no help if you go looking when you are hurt. Now let Poppy get you back to normal, and then we'll go from there."  
  
Reluctantly Sirius nodded, accepting Dumbledore's help to get up onto his feet. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Severus tried to cover any signs of shock, and panic and instead let a smirk fall out. An evil smirk, one he was forced to put on when he saw muggles being tortured, and killed.  
  
Smirk still intact, he spoke. "Me? Spying for that muggle loving fool? You are kidding me aren't you?"  
  
"I never joke Snape." The death eater replied in a hiss.  
  
Snape could feel the man's eyes on him as if they were burning his skin. His hold on his wand tightened as he prepared himself for a duel that would surely come.  
  
"But I also tend to not believe rumours. Normally they are started from jealously, and before you even hear it, have been twisted beyond belief." The man spoke calmly now; all hostility towards Severus was out of his voice.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow, feeling relieved on the inside. "Then why bring it up at all?"  
  
"Because I don't trust you Snape. I never have, and I doubt I ever will. This rumour has neither leaned me toward either. But I do need your help. A lot of our fellow competent Death Eaters have been caught, leaving us with less than worthy help."  
  
The Death Eater stopped, as if expecting Snape to say something, but when he didn't, the man continued.  
  
"Pettigrew has already taken what few good men we had, and tried to bring revenge down on the Potter brat-"  
  
"Tried?" Severus cut him off, hoping to find out how that situation ended.  
  
"Yes. He found out where the boy was living, and blindly attacked." The Death Eater growled at the wall behind Snape.  
  
"I assume by your reaction he failed?"  
  
"The boy was nowhere to be seen. Aurors arrived before they could fully search the house. Idiots, the lot of them. If they had waited, we could have formed a better plan, with more resources and still taken them by surprise. Now the boy will be long gone, and almost impossible to find again."  
  
Severus, deciding if he kept questioning about the attack may raise some suspicion, decided to change the topic.  
  
"So why do you need my help?"  
  
"I have a plan, one involving some of the Death Eaters in Azkaban. If we have no competent Death Eaters here, then we shall have no choice but to get the ones we did have back."  
  
"No one has ever broken out of Azkaban, why would this plan of yours even work? Why should I risk myself getting caught, when I have evaded the Ministry for this long?"  
  
"No one has ever tried to break in though. My plan is flawless, and I am confident with your full support and help, it can be reached."  
  
"Don't you think its just time for us to move on with our lives? The Dark Lord is gone. We are free-"  
  
"You do not believe in the cause anymore?" The Death Eater stood up, looking at Severus in disgust. "Makes me wonder if you were ever truly faithful to the Dark Lord, or if you only stayed with us out of your own pitiful fear."  
  
Severus too stood up, feeling a bit unsure as to what to say.  
  
"If you're not with us Snape, then you're against us."  
  
"I will help you of course, as long as I feel the plan has no holes. But what will I get in return for helping you?"  
  
"You will live to see another day."  
  
Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man, and instead nodded his head. "Then please. Sit back down. We can discuss the plans as to which you believe will work."  
  
"Like I said before Snape, I don't trust you." The man paused for a moment before continuing on. "And I may have no choice but to do so at this time, but don't think I won't take my precautions with you-"  
  
"Point. What is your point?" Severus snapped at him.  
  
"My point is-" the man hissed at Severus, taking a small step forward. "- that I will not divulge this information, until I must. Therefore, you will be notified when I am ready about the plan."  
  
"Then why come to me now? Why not wait until you were ready to tell me this plan?"  
  
"Because I was unsure how long you would be here for, and you have an easy way of disappearing."  
  
"How will I be notified in the future then when you are ready?"  
  
"How you usually are."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "How am I usually notif-" Severus stopped, as his gaze followed the man's eyes down to his arm, the arm holding his tattoo. "Impossible. Only the Dark Lord could-"  
  
"I do not have time for this. Once you feel it, come to the same place we last met at, from there you will find a portkey that will only work for you, then you will be taken to our new head quarters for the time being. From there we will decide when the best time for attack shall be."  
  
Severus nodded at him. "Dumbledore may be suspicious of me, if I disappear all of a sudden, and then there is an attack at Azkaban. Do you still want my cover with him?"  
  
"We may still need you to spy on him. I trust you will think of something."  
  
Snape shook his head, but still muttered a quiet "of course." Before the Death Eater took his leave and left the house. 


End file.
